Gina Dickinson
Gina Dickinson is a character in God Eater Burst as part of the Defense Squad's 3rd Unit. She first appeared as a generic sub character in God Eater. With the events of God Eater 2 -Another Episode-', Gina was called back to join the Defense Unit by Sakaki to repel the Aragami's incoming attacks. Biography NORN ''God Eater Burst '''Gina Dickinson (22) Joined Fenrir Far East Branch in 2066. A Gods Eater in the 3rd Unit. Has above-average skills, but often takes reckless actions that puts her life on the line. God Arc: Sniper (older model/long-distance) Gina Dickinson: 2 (22) Joined Fenrir Far East Branch in 2066. A Gods Eater in the 3rd Unit. Top-class at gaining first strike from afar without being noticed by the enemy. Reckless tendencies can still be seen, but ever since she started joining battles as a leader, she's shown the ability to perform conservative actions. God Arc: Sniper (older model/long-distance) ''God Eater 2'' Gina Dickinson (25 y.o.) Joined the Fenrir Far East Branch in 2066. Born: August 11, Height: 172 cm A member of the Far East Branch Satellite Defense Unit. Tasked with locating candidate sites for satellite bases and defending these sites from attack. One of the world's best God Eater snipers, few can match her accuracy at long distances. Excels at approaching enemies undetected before launching a surprise attack. God Arc: 1st-Generation Sniper Gun Personality ''Original'' Gina is more like a professional assassin, she doesn't show any emotion in her mission. ''Burst'' Gina is a mysterious character in her own way. She loves the thrill of shooting an Aragami from a distance to the point where it becomes a sort of fetish for her. Gina also states that she (may) have a liking for flowers. As stated by her NORN database, she has a tendency to commit reckless acts like pursuing the Aragami away from her teammates. Her in-game AI does the same, as her range of firing is larger than other ranged-NPCs to the point where she, at times, breaks off from the group to pursue the Aragami on her own. In the media-based universe, specifically Summer-Wars. Gina has some sense of humor such as making a white-lie to Alisa and Yuu Kannagi (and in the past, Kanon) that Fenrir Uniforms involving Sea or Beach type missions requires Swimsuits. She is also teasing of Alisa about her affection to Yuu. Resurrection The same as her personality in Burst. In one of her episodes in God Eater: Resurrection, she has an interest in sketching and listening to music. Appearance ''Original'' Prior to her revision in Burst, Gina has blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a Red-Black theme hat, a Red lingerie top underneath a Black fur-coat, a short skirt with thigh-high black-red socks and black fur shoes. Burst Gina is still an Old-Type God Eater. She is pale white-skinned, with white hair. She wears a purple and black sniper jacket, a black pair of leather pants, purple knee-high boots, and a matching colored eye patch covering her left eye. ''God Eater 2'' Her design remains mostly unchanged. However, her leather jacket has been shortened to chest length, with its mid-length sleeves bunched up slightly, and she no longer wears leather pants. She replaces them with short black shorts with black thigh-high boots. She still has an eye patch; however, it cannot be seen as clearly due to her hair growing longer. Character Relationships *Shun Ogawa - Her team member. Both are seen on friendly terms. *Karel Schneider - Her team member. Both are seen on friendly terms. *Federico Caruso - Her team member. While both of them lack interaction with each other, it is presumed that they are on friendly terms based on their attitudes. *Kanon Daiba - Kanon and her are seen together at times, which makes them seem close friends. Trivia *It's possible to play as the generic Gina from God Eater via Character Creation. *Her In-Game AI has the largest Range-Aggro out of all the other NPCs. She will suddenly shoot or attack Aragami with the player character at Long Ranges whereas other members like Sakuya or Karel will not attack yet. See Also *Gina Dickinson/Character Episodes *Gina Dickinson/Advanced Information *Gina Dickinson/Gallery Category:Characters Category:God Eaters Category:Female Characters Category:Old-Type/Gun